


Book of Prompts and Oneshots (Multi-fandom - mostly Heathers for now though)

by x_nano_x



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is Chandler, Diana is veronica, Duke is ready to throw some fucking hands, F/F, Halloween parties, I wont, Lotte is McNamara, Maybe - Freeform, McDuke in chapter two.. kind of.. it's more them making up, One day i need to stop putting Diakko in weird au's, Sucy is Duke, Swearing, This is my version of a weird mental breakdown, basically Akko is popular and Diana isn't, but ik i have a problem, diakko if you squint, i guess i could develop that, inverted akko and diana, more to be added - Freeform, not sure what else to put so yeah, tbh idk what ive done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_nano_x/pseuds/x_nano_x
Summary: So.. I shoved Heathers and Lwa togetherWhat could possibly go wrong.Yeah, it's my answer to writers block.Also this is heavily based on the song 'Beautiful' by the musical.Disclaimer? I think yes. I own nothing.Book of oneshots I guess.. they'll vary between heathers and lwa heathers probablyHey at least i wont always be mashing stuff together? Is that progress? I think yes.Edit: This is gonna have other fandoms in it too, not all chapters will be pairings and such. Feel free to send suggestionsI'm likely to do more crossover chapters too cause they're fun af to write, but yeahEnjoy? I think? idk
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my dumbass response to writers block  
> Who said LWA couldn't have a Heather's au?  
> idk, but no one said they bloody wanted one  
> Help me.  
> I think I've lost it for real this time.

_September 1st, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

Diana stared down at the journal she had used since the 9th grade, the words flowing into her head like words to a song.

_I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone, but - here we are! First day of Senior year! And uh... I look at these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself - what happened?_

Walking down the corridor, she could only grimace as her peers shamelessly - and heartlessly - bumped and smashed into each other; some effortlessly knocked over the particularly small and weak inhabitants of the student body. In her own mindlessness, Diana managed to knock over a small looking boy in glasses that were far too big for his head.

"Oh! Sorry can I-"

The boy forcefully knocked her outstretched hand, misplaced anger taking over his embarrassment. "Get outta my way, nerd!" He quickly rushed off into the corridor, instantly disappearing in the bustling crowd. 

Diana sighed. High-school is its own special hell, one that threatened to break her if senior year (at least) couldn't just go smoothly. If she could just make it this year, she had Ivy-League schools to look forward to afterwards. Amidst the chaos, Diana found herself smiling at the thought of leaving Sherwood behind, leaving Westerburg High behind. 

Around her, she recognised all the kids who had gone through the schooling system with her. Sherwood, Ohio wasn't exactly a large place, so almost everyone has known everyone since kindergarten. She remembered when everyone was tiny and happy, the days spent playing tag and getting chased on the playground - Diana had considered herself an ultimate master of the game. She remembered a small group of friends, having sleepovers and baking cookies with them (they would always steal the leftover paste and share it between them afterwards). However, those faces - those carefree kids that she once knew - were all replaced by cynical and bitter versions of themselves. Those kids she knew were no more. Diana knew she was no different to them, everyone grew up, no exceptions. Maybe, life could be beautiful again?

Classes were all the same, teachers talk and no one listens - well no one but Diana, she needed to keep her grades high if she wanted to escape to an Ivy-League school. The jocks often let out random chants when the teacher turned his or her back, or throw pens around. Honestly Diana would be lying if she said that she didn't find her antics funny, however it's incessant and she always finds herself growing tired rather quickly. 

She couldn't help but sigh when the lunch bell finally rang. The queue for food - as usual - was endlessly long. So imagine Diana's rage when on of the football jocks decided to knock her tray out of her hand, laughing obnoxiously as he did it.

"Oops." _Was that all he had to say?_

_Louis Blackwell. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick._

"What did you say to me, skank?" _Shit, had she said that out loud?_

"Ah! Nothing!" Diana could only back up, hands up in surrender while Louis eyed her suspiciously. 

Wasn't there a better way to live? A way where everyone _wasn't_ at each other's throats? If there was, senior year would go by much smoother. Again, Diana was too lost in thought to realise she bumped into someone behind her. She could only pray it wasn't another jock as she turned.

"Ah!- Oh, hey Barb."

_Barbara Parker. My best friend since.. diapers._

Barbara chuckled, "We still on for movie night?"

"Yeah, you're on jiffy pop detail!"

"I rented Nightfall"

"Wow, again? Don't you know it all by heart now?" Diana found herself smiling at her friend's predictability.

Barbara sighed, clearly thinking about her favourite movie, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for teen romance.." 

The most friendly - and human - conversation Diana had all day was interrupted by yet _another_ jock, again screaming obnoxiously and knocking Barbara's tray out of her hands. 

"Barbara Farter! Wide Load! Hoonnnk!"

_Andrew Hanbridge. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf._

The tray clattered pathetically on the floor, food and cutlery spreading everywhere. Diana scowled, she was just about done with today; first day back and already it was beyond redemption. What she would give to burn Westerburg to the ground sometimes.

Diana felt the anger that had built up over the day bubble over, it was one thing to treat her like crap; it was quite another to disrespect her friends. Both her and Barbara worked hard, their grades were impeccable. Heck, Diana was somewhat of a prodigy and in turn that brought her best friend's grades up too. She helped everyone who needed it and Barbara didn't have a bad bone in her body. It wasn't okay to treat people this way, why couldn't anyone but Diana see that?

"Hey! Pick that up!" Diana gave a stern look and after noting the lack of movement from the taller boy, added, "Right now!"

Andrew simply stared at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?"

"Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a high-school has-been waiting to happen," she huffed, "a future gas-station attendant."

Diana huffed again, slightly proud of herself for finally standing up to this bully. But she found herself faltering when the boy took confident steps toward her, leaning in close to her face and pointing a calloused finger at her forehead.

"You have a zit right there."

_Dear Diary,_

_Why._

Around her the canteen burst to life, laughter surrounding her. In an attempt to hide her furious, embarrassed blush; Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, feigning exhaustion and irritation. She hated bad attention, embarrassment came far too easy for her and she was all too pleased when the laughter died down to the sound of the canteen doors opening. 

Behind her, Diana could clearly see Barbara staring at Andrew, making no effort to hide her blush. She knew all too well about her best friend's crush on the boy, beginning right back when they were little and Andrew kissed her on the playground. Yet, she honestly has no idea why the girl is still interested, the guy is a bigger dick than Louis - and the fact they were best friends only made it worse. 

Upon further inspection, she could deduce what some of the other teens were thinking, each one unhappy in a different way.

_Why do they hate me?_

_Why don't I fight back?_

_Why do I act like such a creep?_

Westerburg high was just a cesspool of bullying and self hatred, no one could wait to leave that behind. Diana couldn't be the only one who saw that, not by the looks on some of the other faces. Even the more popular and well-off of them were downtrodden in some way.

_Why won't he date me?_

_Why did I hit him?_

_Why do I cry myself to sleep?_

And no matter what, everyone - in their own way - was crying for help.

_Somebody hug me!_

_Somebody fix me!_

_Somebody save me!_

Diana couldn't help but silently sympathise with the silent cries, she had an unfortunate need to help people. Everyone was going through the same torture, in their own way. Why couldn't everyone just help each other? Work together - be normal.

_Why can't we just be seventeen?_

A collective gasp returned Diana's attention to the canteen doors, three figures carelessly striding through. Diana winced; red, green and yellow?

The Heathers.

Well, they weren't all actually called Heather, it was just a nickname everyone gave them. A nickname they wore with pride. So much so that people didn't even dare use their actual names. The nicknames were apparently from some movie, funnily enough Diana couldn't remember the name of it. Those three floated above it all, all the harassment and cynicism. Her eyes fell on the shortest girl, clad in a yellow blazer and yellow skirt - wearing some rather cute yellow glasses. _Jesus, that's a lot of yellow._

_Heather Jansson, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded - he sells antique engagement rings._

Diana's eyes then traveled to the girl next to her, she looked less upbeat and more serious the Jansson, almost bordering creepy.

_Heather Manbavaran, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mum did pay for implants._

Finally, Diana looked to the girl in front of them, unable to prevent the small blush that dusted her cheeks. The girl was clad in a red blazer, following a very similar uniform to her companions. Only, her knee socks had an argyle pattern on them, while he other two had plain colours. 

_Heather Kagari, the Almighty.._

_She is a mythic bitch._

Those three are solid Teflon, never effected by the horrors of high-school. They rule the school and everyone in it, no one even dares to oppose them. They have their ways of making people suffer and getting on the Heathers' bad side means complete social suicide. Diana grimaced as she watched everyone swoon over them; wanting them, wanting to sit with them, wanting to.. kidnap them and photograph them naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave them tied up for.. the rats? (What, even?)

Diana shook her head, saying her goodbyes to Barbara and heading to the toilets to wait out lunch. She could go to her next class when the bell rang again.

* * *

Diana tensed when she heard footsteps enter the bathroom, lifting her legs onto the toilet seat, she reckoned she could hide till they left. She had to hold back a gag when she then heard vomiting in the stool next door. _Jesus._

Then, an annoyed huff. 

"Grow up, Sucy. Bulimia is _so_ '87." Oh god, that's _Kagari's_ voice. Which meant Manbavaran was in the stool next door.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Sucy.." That must be Jansson.

"Yeah, Lotte maybe I should.."

 _I guess they only use their real names in private._ Diana mused, hoping that they would just leave soon. She couldn't help but wonder how close they actually are, they seem more like colleagues than friends. Then again, everyone's different. 

Another set of footsteps entered the bathroom.

"Ah Heather and Heather," Finnelan, also teachers also used their collective nickname? Really? The blonde winced again at another sound of vomiting.

"And Heather.. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class."

A light went off in Diana's head. The Heathers' were about to be in trouble, if she could help them maybe they would help her? Anything to make this year smooth. Luckily, Diana had one secret talent, one that had been honed over years of getting out of sticky situations. 

"Heather was sick, clearly we were helping her." So, Heather Kagari had a mischievous side.

"Not without a hall-pass you're not. Weeks detention-"

This was her chance, Diana practically burst out of the stall, shoving the note into Finnelan's hands, "Actually, Ms Finnelan - um - all four of us are out on a hall-pass. Yearbook committee."

Finnelan raised a brow at her, "I see you're all listed. Get where you're going."

Once the old teacher had left the bathroom, Diana turned to face three very confused faces. Even though she had height over them, their posture and glares made her feel like nothing. These three demanded respect, up close, she could see why. 

Kagari swiped the note off of Diana, eyeing her suspiciously. "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?"

"Cavendish. Diana, Cavendish," She hesitated, Jesus she was really going to ask the _Heathers_ for help, "I crave a boon."

Now, Kagari's gaze hardened. "What _boon?"_

Diana gulped, "Just let me sit with you, just once," Kagari shared a glance with her two companions, furthering into a laugh. Diana grimaced, she could further an offer of tutoring, her expertise might be useful.

"Before you ask I also do absence notes, permission slips and sick notes."

Manbavaran perked up, if only a little. "What about prescriptions? "

"Shut up, Heather." Kagari scowled.

"Sorry, Heather. " 

Kagari examined Diana, giving the girl a look over while Jansson tested the symmetry of her face. The lead Heather might've mumbled something about good bone structure. Manbaveran maintained that Diana lose a few pounds - the girl decided to ignore the comment completely.

"You know," Kagari circled the taller girl, "this could be beautiful."

Diana stopped listening, merely allowing the three to examine her. However she didn't miss the encouraging smile Jansson offered her. They dressed Diana up, a pristine blue blazer, blue skirt and blue knee high socks. An honorary Heather. Maybe amidst all the suffering that high-school brings, she could find some peace. She could float above it all, actually be popular, be seen for more than _pointing out zits_ and ridicule. 

Diana glanced at Kagari again, looking into those deep ruby eyes - her cheeks now a light pink. She could've sworn Kagari returned the gesture, her eyes flashing with mischief and affection. Hell, maybe she would get to see a new, more playful side to Heather Kagari. One that isn't a mythic bitch.

"One more thing." Diana perked at the red-eyed girl's words, "Call me Akko, but only in private of course." A ghost of a smile graced the brunette's lips.

Maybe this year would be beautiful.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Duke finds herself at Heather MacNamara's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is set in the actual Heather's universe.. no Diakko in this one! McDuke instead..kind of?... whoop  
> It's set in the aftermath of the musical.. so after JD explodes and Veronica makes up with Martha.
> 
> I think this is gonna be a book of oneshots within the heathers and lwa heathers au universes.. cause I'm messy.  
> At this point I'm asking myself.. what even is a schedule anyway?

At the end of it all, she was alone. She was alone when she was 'Green Heather' - always looked down on by Chandler, living in her shadow. She was alone when her tormentor died and she swiped the power that came with that red scrunchie - Mac had resented her for it, Duke hadn't even mourned her friend's death and gave Mac no time to adjust. The cheerleader had practically broken down in front of the school, metaphorically drowning after being pushed off of her 'tiniest lifeboat'. At the time Duke mocked her, suggesting that she follow in the footsteps of Heather, Ram and Kurt - if she wasn't enough, then Mac could go die for all she cared. 

_Thank God Veronica ran after her._

She never was fond of the girl in blue. She was snarky, always questioning Chandler and always in the way; yet, somehow she was the only one Chandler had a picture of in her locker, always being given another chance. Heck, the look on the lead Heather's face when she banished Veronica from the clique - that look of a deer in headlights, the regret that washed over her features as a drunken Veronica fled the scene. Of course, anger immediately replaced it to preserve her image, but Duke had honestly never seen her wear that look before. Not for herself and not for Mac either. 

The sole fact that Chandler somewhat trusted Veronica gave Duke a small peace of mind that Mac wouldn't end up another statistic because of her words. Looking back, it seemed as if her body was on autopilot, riding off of the power being the HBIC gave her. The yellow clad girl had been there when the lead Heather hadn't, she helped deal with the bulimia, the self loathing and the aftermath of a private shouting match gone south. But power was blinding, swiping the crown was all too easy, as was showing off her new power. In her foolish actions, she began to slowly understand why Chandler kept her at arms length - Duke couldn't handle the head bitch role. 

So now, here she was, standing like a fool in front of Mac's house. Wearing her signature green themed outfit and a dark grey coat, though her fingers were looking rather blue with how long she had been standing outside the door like a dolt, her finger hovering over the doorbell. With a shaky breath, she pushed the button, an obnoxious ring sounding from inside. 

Surprisingly, she didn't see a yellow figure come to the door, rather, a tall, blue one. One that looked down at her somewhat disapprovingly, as if she was only there to cause trouble - perhaps bring some more prescription pills. As much as she wanted to assure Veronica, she couldn't help fall into a familiar habit.

"Why the hell are you here?"

The look of disapproval on Veronica's face evolved into a low anger, "Right back at ya, _Dukey_."

Ugh. Veronica knew she hated that nickname, perhaps pissing of the gatekeeper to the house wasn't the brightest idea. She still wasn't letting her win completely, though. 

"Relax. I'm just here to talk to Mac.. I assume she's here if you are," and she just had to add on, "unless sneaking into school-shooters' houses wasn't enough for you?" Great. Now she was being glared at, by an ex- _somebody_ at that - though, it's not like there was any real hierarchy at school to speak of anymore. Veronica still had that scrunchie anyway. Said girl looked about ready to tell her to _fuck off_ when a small voice sounded from behind her. 

"It's okay, Ronnie. Just go back upstairs, I'll be up in a minute.." 

With a huff and a whisper along the lines of " _Call if you need me,_ " Veronica retreated back into the house and back up the stairs. Leaving Duke and a very fed up Mac at the door. 

Now was the time. But, as much as her mouth was open to speak, seeing how uncomfortable and fed up Mac looked - just by being there with her - well, she lost her words. 

"What do you need, Heather?" Polite as always, yet with that underlying bite that announced her disapproval at Duke showing up at her doorstep. 

It wasn't often that the articulate Duke was at a loss for words, let alone stumble over them.

"I - uh - I came to apologise. You know, for the.. stuff.." Grade A apology from one Heather Duke. Such a fucking _pillowcase_.

Apparently Mac was underwhelmed too, as with a small " _I don't have time for this, Duke,"_ the smaller girl turned to shut the door. Okay, now she was desperate, the guilt of what she did alone was eating at her, she couldn't add that look of finality to the list of things she had to feel shitty about. So, she prepared to be nursing her foot for a few days and shoved it in the path of the door. The small yelp from the pain of the door squishing her foot into the frame honestly couldn't be helped, though it did cause Mac to pull the door away quickly - an apology appeared in her eyes. 

"Save it. I deserved that." Duke huffed, not needing to deal with feeling guilty for making Mac feel guilty. God, hormones are a pain in the ass. "I just need you to hear me out.."

Apology dissolved, Mac's eyes held well-contained _sadness,_ "Sorry, but I'm not sure I need to listen to you tell me that I'm _'pathetic because I whine'_ and I really don't need to be told to kill myself again.."

At this point, it would be easier to deal with Chandler's wrath than this dejected disappointment. Mostly because she can't shout back and get defensive like she usually would. Upon closer inspection, Mac's hair was disheveled and her eyes held dark bags, that usual spark in her eyes was also missing - _when did she ever pay that much attention to the smaller girl?_

"Heather... Have you been crying?"

"Why wouldn't I be? One of my best friends is dead, my boyfriend is also dead and one of my few remaining friends wrote me off as a _pathetic crybaby_.. If Veronica hadn't been there that day.. If she wasn't here _now..._ " 

The whispers of the wind finished the sentence, both girls knew what Heather would be doing if she didn't have Veronica as a remaining constant. Worst of all, Duke knew _she_ would be the reason. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she _should_ say - but somehow her brain could only utter yet another stupid question.

"Would you really have done it?"

Mac shuffled her weight from one foot to the other, "I don't know! All I knew is that I was cut off, everyone else did it and it seemed to solve whatever problems they had. Heather became a hero! Being gay at school is less of a problem 'cause Ram and Kurt were.. Even though Kurt being gay hurt.. It was almost desirable, I guess."

Duke couldn't help but scoff, "If everyone else jumped off of a bridge, would you?" 

"Probably.." Mac responded, a light chuckle escaping her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Ronnie said the exact same thing to me.. You two are more alike than you realise."

Her and _Veronica?_ Sure, let Mac have that one, Duke was still meant to be apologising after all. "Look. I shouldn't have said all of that stuff to you - hell - I should have left that stupid scrunchie in that stupid locker to rot. I guess I was so hung up on getting to be in charge for once - getting to be the _Red Heather_ for once - that I just let it get to me. It was nice being followed like the next Messiah for a while, but after cutting you off it was as if it was all for nothing. Who was I sticking it to, who was I showing my achievement to? Not Chandler, definitely not Veronica and not you either.."

Mac leaned on the door-frame, allowing Duke to continue.

"It's just been," no, fuck that she's not crying, "it's been really.. _lonely_ sitting alone at lunch. Dealing with my problems alone, going to the mall alone, bullying freshmen alone- you get the picture. I just want to _fix this_."

Mac sighed, "You really hurt me, Duke. You even just admitted to choosing power over your own _friend-"_

"I know, _I know_ and I'll do anything to make it right to you," Duke sniffed, "but I can't stand the thought of you hating me, finishing off this year with no friends," something warm ran down her cheeks, " _please_ just let me make this up to you.." 

The great Heather Duke, reduced to _begging_.

The other girl just stared at her, not used to seeing the usually stoic girl cry. Automatically, her arms wrapped around Duke's, pulling her into a hug. This year had been hard for everyone, of Veronica could have a second chance then so could Duke.

"I guess.. You can start by having a movie night with me, Ronnie and Martha.."

"Martha Dump-"

" _Stock,_ yeah."

The green clad girl huffed, but allowed herself to be lead inside and up the stairs. Veronica and Martha were sitting in front of Mac's tv with a big bowl of popcorn between them, of the two, Veronica turned and gave a curious look at the two Heathers.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Heather joins us?"

Before Veronica could accept, Martha grinned and patted the floor with a cheerful, "Of course! It's your house anyway.."

Duke was sat next to Veronica and Mac sat the other side of her. Now feeling somewhat jittery, she asked "What are we watching?"

Now Veronica spoke up, "Princess Bride, it's Martha's favourite and we could get her to watch anything else.."

"Ugh, fine. But we're watching Halloween afterwards." Mac and Martha squeaked at the prospect of a horror, yet both knew that winning an argument with Duke was like trying to win the lottery, so they went with it. Veronica, however, merely grinned. 

The Princess Bride had finished with Martha lying on the floor, snoring into her blanket and Mac half out of it, leaning on Heather's shoulder. The girl felt her face get hot as the girl slowly snuggled into her, from the corner of her eye she saw Veronica smirking at her.

"What, _Ronnie?"_ She bit.

The other girl's smirk widened, "Oh, nothing~ You comfy, by the way?"

"Shut up, Veronica." Heather couldn't help but smile a bit as Veronica struggled to contain a laugh at her command, the girl distracted herself by moving forward to put Halloween on before settling back into position beside Duke. For a while, all that could be heard was the movie and the occasional gasp by Duke - followed by an ' _are you scared?'_ from Veronica.

Until, "Hey, Heather?"

"What now?"

"You did good."

Normally she'd scoff at praise coming from a _loser_. But, despite herself, she smiled.

"Thanks.."

At the end of it all, she was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah here you go it's cheesy .. i think  
> i just needed to post something and this was sitting in my docs.. whoop whoop
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. (sorry it wasn't diakko this time)


	3. Make a Wish (Part 1)

Veronica hadn't expected much when she received that ugly lamp from her great Aunt - it was the type of present you gave to newlyweds, the type of present you hide away until said relative visits. Rather cruel, really, considering JD had left her at the altar. Though she supposed it couldn't be helped, the wedding was only two weeks ago, she just wanted to ignore the gifts until they disappeared of their own accord. 

Betty insisted that it was a terrible idea, "Look at the bright side!" She had said, "You get to keep all the gifts!" _Yeah, thanks B, that really makes up for everything._ Then again, she wasn't exactly outraged by it all, she wasn't even horrifically upset. Disappointed, sure, but JD had been introduced to her through her parents. They hit it off in the beginning - on some level he was the love of her life - but deep down she knew they were forcing it. Well, he was anyway - clearly, seeing as he legged it on their wedding day. She sighed, taking the lamp and looking around the kitchen for somewhere to hide it away till Christmas. 

She eventually found a gap in one of the cupboards and manoeuvred it inside - between all the other crap in there. She ghosted her hand away from it, her fingertips lightly brushing over the side and handle as she brought her hand back out. She would really need to sort out the amount of crap in there one day. 

Veronica turned back to the pile of unopened gifts and mentally prepared herself for a) the mess and b) the reminder that she was alone. _How very._ She wished Betty didn't live millions of miles away, so she could go visit more often. Her work peers were insufferable, but what was she expecting when she worked as a manager at a hotel? _God, I even hate my job._ She shook her head, focussing back on the task at hand. She didn't even get to open the next present as a flash of red burst from the cupboard. 

_That's one way to clear it out, I guess._

If she weren't so exhausted, she'd be terrified. Before her stood a woman clad in an elegant spezzato of red blazer and black trousers - though her legs faded out, becoming a mist that trailed back into the cupboard. She had long, red hair, held up by a scrunchie as striking as her blazer. She acted aloof, running a judging eye around the room before glancing disinterestedly at Veronica. 

"You know the deal," She started, waving her hand dismissively, "three wishes - don't wish for more, money or love - yadda, yadda, yadda..."

Veronica glanced left and right as if to confirm that this... thing? Woman? Being? Was actually addressing her. When it was confirmed, she turned her attention back to the 8ft being (she was going with being, it was more polite) floating in her kitchen. 

"What?"

"Ugh, _you_ summoned _me,_ you pillowcase."

Veronica let loose a small laugh. _Pillowcase? What kind of insult is that? No, stop it, Sawyer. There are more pressing matters right now._

"I'm sorry- I don't even know what _you are,_ let alone summon you!" Maybe she was going crazy? JD running off couldn't have had _that_ much of an effect, that was absurd. 

The being raised a brow, regarding Veronica as if she were an idiot. "I'm a genie, darling - you know, rub the lamp and _poof_ we appear? Now chop, chop get on with your wishes so I can get on with my life."

"Inside a lamp?"

" _Oh for god's sake-_ Yes inside the lamp! What, did you eat a brain tumour for breakfast or something?"

Veronica decided to ignore the last comment, "Dunno, living inside a lamp seems pretty lonely." The genie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Better than granting the idiotic wishes of fucking humans." _Ah, so she hates her job too. Figures._ In all honesty, Veronica felt a little bad for her. At least she could have free time from her job - it wasn't like she was kept in a drawer unless someone needed her for something, like a tool. It was rather easy to understand where the genie's frustrations stemmed from. _She could be a little less of a megabitch, though._

What would she even wish for? She can't wish for love - and honestly, she wanted to find it on her own, even if it wasn't JD. She could wish for a better job, but she wouldn't have earned it - yeah she was one of _those_ people. Honestly, she saw no reason for a genie. Veronica's eyes flitted back up to the genie, marking how she seemed to be subtly checking out her kitchen. Scrutinizing the oven with great confusion and she seemed to jolt at the sound of a car. 

"Who used you- your _services_ last?" The genie hummed in thought, ad though the thought was a little far back, and she needed to reach for it. 

"Some rich prick in a castle. He wanted some help divorcing his wife." Now Veronica hummed. 

"Okay, I have two wishes"

"Just two?"

"Yeah." The genie looked at her (again) as if she were rather dim, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Well, get on with it then."

"Firstly I wish for your freedom," She started, holding back a chuckle at the deer-in-headlights look the genie was giving her, "that might override the second wish, so I guess this is optional... But hang out with me for a while?"

"What?"

"I don't have many friends- I'll be honest, this is the longest conversation I've had in a week." The genie seemed to think about it before the first wish came true. The golden shackles (that Veronica had totally missed) shattered on her wrists, gracelessly falling to the floor. Then, she shrunk to a normal height, just about reaching Veronica's, as her feet materialised. She was in heels, so Veronica reckoned she would be shorter than her without them. 

"Thank you," The ex-genie said quietly, the brunette almost missed it. 

"No worries, you got a name?"

"Heather Chandler, not that anyone bothered to learn it." She answered bitterly. 

"Well, Heather, what do you say to hanging out?" Heather thought on it, a ghost of a smile on her face. Veronica had to admit, she seemed a lot more genuine when she smiled. Warmer, it was nice. She could tell when Heather came to her conclusion, as her face dropped into a semi-neutral gaze.

"Sure, whatever. This doesn't mean I like you."

Veronica grinned, nodding before glancing back at the pile of gifts. Heather followed her gaze, half scared and disgusted by the pile scattered messily over the kitchen floor and table. 

"So... what the fuck- um?"

"Veronica."

"What the fuck, Veronica?"

She chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the mess. 

" _Yeeah,_ I was meant to get married and..."

"And?"

"Well, it didn't happen." It dampened the mood a little, seemed Heather was capable of some human emotion - _was she technically human now?_ Veronica didn't have much time to dwell on it as the other girl helped herself to the gifts, picking them up and shaking them. She was about to ask Heather to leave them be, but a loud rip caught her off-guard.

"Are you _opening_ my-"

"Yes."

"Why are-" 

"'Cause it's a mess!" Heather exclaimed, shooting a glare at the brunette, "Plus, you can't mope about it forever. Once you open them you can move on with your short little life."

" _Bit harsh."_

Heather snorted, ripping open another present. _Oh great. Another trinket I don't need - does that have some kind of genie in it too? A basilisk maybe?_ Veronica watched as the presents were opened one by one, getting more and more irritated by the number of useless trinkets she received. God, she wanted to swipe them all up and throw them out. The ex-genie seemed to find it all rather amusing, not even bothering to hide her laughing. 

"You literally have no friends."

"Hey!"

"Oh _come on,_ friends don't get each other cheap crap like _this_ as a wedding gift!" The brunette huffed, fed up of even looking at the gifts. The saddest part was that Heather had a point, everyone there was JD's friends, both families and Betty. The rest were colleagues who she didn't even know the names of, let alone hang around. She wished that she tried harder to socialise, make some friends. She didn't try that hard in high-school and that carried through into adult life, it seemed. 

She just wanted _out._

"Fancy ice-cream?"

"What?"

"Ice-cream."

Heather shrugged, not quite knowing what that was - but excited to try it anyway, though she'd die before she gave that away. So she simply nodded, gesturing for Veronica to lead the way - to which the girl gave a relieved huff and walked to the door. This was definitely an odd human, maybe that wasn't a bad thing?


	4. Halloween Party Annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late... Halloween?

_This was not happening._

Just her luck that Veronica would show up at the Halloween party - she knew she should've been suspicious when she started studying with Duke, she would have to put a stop to that. But it wasn't the fact that she was at the party, it was what she was _wearing._ Heather made a point to make her choice in costume very public before the party - no one was allowed to copy the queen of Westerburg, no one deserved that honour. Yet, here she was, face to face with the most irritating girl she's ever known. Heather just _knew_ she planned it, judging from the shit-eating grin adorning her face. 

"Hey, Heather." She said casually as if she wasn't wearing the same red demon costume as her. _That fucking bitch._ "Fancy seeing you here!" Heather scowled, Veronica was enjoying this far too much - she had to leave, it couldn't be known that anyone was bold enough to mess with Heather Chandler - chaos would reign. 

"What the fuck are you wearing?" The brunette's brow quirked, eyes darting up and down Heather's own costume, before shrieking in (very) faux surprise. 

"Oh _shit,_ we're matching! Imagine that." Heather was about ready to kill her. To make matters worse, she heard one of the jocks talking about 'the couple over there matching' - _oh fuck no._ This wasn't happening, people weren't already drawing stupid conclusions because of Veronica's fucking sense of humour. 

"You're leaving."

"Awe, but Duke invited me!" _Of course, she fucking did,_ "It's rude not to thank the host - even ruder if I don't stay~"

She wasn't taking anymore, Heather needed to get drunk - quickly. So she left the brunette where she stood, likely cackling at her victory, and headed to the kitchen; she expertly ignored the questions about her costume, and Kurt's attempts to get her upstairs. _What a joke._

Finding Duke, herself, in the kitchen wasn't what she wanted. Heather just _knew_ the other girl planned this, an evil plot to undermine the queen of Westerburg - it fit her. The jealousy, the wanting for something she can't have, the-

"Hey, Chan," Duke said, expression far too cheerful. _Oh, that bitch knows exactly what she's doing._ Heather huffed, shoving past her to get to the whiskey on the counter; not bothering to grab a glass, she took a swig straight from the bottle. 

Heather tried not to think about Duke's expression.

"Wow, that bad? Already?" Duke added, watching Heather slam the, now quarter empty, bottle back on the countertop, "Colour me _stoked,_ you're not enjoying a party!"

"Shut up, Heather." Chandler snapped, fully expecting a signature reply. Her scowl only deepened when the only reply she actually got was cruel giggling. 

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You - for whatever reason - felt the need to invite _Sawyer."_ Duke feigned a look of hurt as if Chandler had insulted her dead grandmother. Oh, how she wanted to punch her - square in the nose. _Think mummy can afford a nose job, too, bitch?_

"She's a _friend_ , Heather." Duke whined, exaggerating the 'friend' far longer than she needed to, "I couldn't _not_ invite her, that'd be rude."

 _Tch, as if. Since when did Heather Duke give a shit about being rude?_ Chandler huffed, there wasn't much use in arguing, not with her. Duke is as smart as she is an asshole, and Heather really couldn't be bothered to deal with it. She was here to get drunk, for fucks sake - maybe even get in a few good fucks, not have another miserable night. Just tonight she wanted the fun to be the reason she was drinking. 

She hadn't notice Duke turning to leave until the girl called to her, "Have fun, Chan!" She said it in that sing-song baby voice that Mac had a terrible habit of doing. It was decided, Heather Duke was definitely messing with her - she wouldn't even be surprised if Veronica was in on it. _Fuck it._ Heather stormed out of the kitchen not long after, determined to ignore both Heather and Veronica - she was gonna have a good night, goddammit. 

Throughout the night, she dodged questions about her and Veronica's costumes. Every so often, Duke (or Veronica) would make some snide remark - _was that pillowcase asking me to dance? What the fuck? -_ when she was near and it made getting drunk and getting loose all the harder. She would definitely be destroying them on Monday. 

She went to the living-room, deciding to get in on the beer pong. One of the jocks noticed her, Jack, and waved her over.

"Yo, Heather! Who's your lady friend?" Heather grimaced

"My _what?"_

Jack faltered momentarily, taken by the harshness in the shorter girl's tone, but quickly regained his half-drunken happiness, "V, she's a fucking _beast_."

 _Oh for the love of-_ "She's not my 'lady friend'." Heather half snapped, crossing her arms in disapproval. Veronica was a nobody, no matter how snide or sarcastic she was, she was on the bottom of the totem pole. It would be absurd to think that she would- 

" _Ooh, ouch._ " Came a voice behind her, she didn't bother turning to it. She already knew who it belonged to. Jack had been distracted by the other jocks, so she couldn't even continue her conversation(?) with him. Couldn't she just leave her alone? It was bordering stalking now, she just wanted to get blackout drunk _in peace. Reluctantly, she turned to face Veronica._ She'd expected another shit-eating grin or a snide remark - and, granted, Veronica was grinning like an idiot; but there seemed to be a level of hurt lingering behind her eyes. 

_What the fuck?_

Veronica seemed to take notice of Heather's discomfort. "Hey, if- um- if this is _really_ bothering you that much." She shuffled on her feet, "I can go."

_Yes! Oh my god, please! I just wanted to enjoy this Halloween party without you and Duke being a pain in the ass-_

"But!- Um, before you say anything... I- uh- I think you look really-" She coughed, "-really pretty tonight..." Veronica shuffled on her feet, moving her body to the nearest exit. Heather should be jumping for joy, peace and quiet at last - well, from Veronica and Duke, she was still at a party. But she felt a heat in her cheeks and an odd, digging feeling in her stomach. She couldn't deny how good _Veronica_ looked in the costume - though, the colour definitely didn't suit her. She also wasn't usually this annoying, Heather suspected Duke had something to do with that - and she had been trying to get her to dance all night.

She didn't think when she grabbed her arm, nor the next words that tumbled out her mouth.

"First, we're gonna dance. Payback for all the trouble you caused." She didn't miss the ghost of a smile on Veronica's face, it made her feel hot again. She turned away and led Veronica to 'the dance floor' (the dining room) - she could've sworn she heard the girl behind her high-five someone. _Weird._

* * *

Heather woke up with a banging headache, likely due to a hangover. She turned to lay the other way when her arm caught a body - a body that clung to the arm and, in turn, pulled Heather closer. She glanced to her desk, two demon costumes were haphazardly thrown over the back of the chair. Despite herself, Heather smiled.

 _Maybe she's not so bad._


	5. Jokes on her

Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

They had been going at it for about twenty minutes now, arguing over some stupid joke - that wasn't even funny in the first place. She couldn't even remember what the bloody thing was about. 

She doubted they could either. 

Heather was making an excellent argument, though, nothing better than a chorus of ' _no you shut up!'_ and _'it's fucking mine, deal with it!' -_ truly awe-inspiring. Ram was no better, screaming like a howler monkey - _was it even English?_ God, it was getting out of hand, and loud. Couldn't Heather keep from picking a fight for one day? Just because Chandler was on holiday, sweet Jesus.

Veronica paused, briefly tuning back into the conversa- screaming match.

"I swear to _God_ if you don't shut the fuck up-"

"You'll _what? Dukey-poo."_

"Oh it's on you fucking- wha- hey! Veronica!" Between being tired of listening to their bickering and wanting to prevent another world war in the caf, Veronica rolled eyes (for the nth time) and quickly swept Heather over her shoulder - thank the stars for her tiny size - and proceeded to the cafeteria door, "Veronica! Put me the fuck down! I'm not done here!" The other girl protested, Veronica toyed with the idea of earplugs - Heather could be fucking loud if she wanted to. Once they were far enough away from the caf - and Ram - she put her down, trying not to laugh at the pout Heather wore. 

"Awe, what's wrong, _Dukey-"_

"Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you." Heather snapped. Veronica stifled another giggle, tousling the smaller girl's hair sympathetically.

"What? You gonna _destroy_ me like you were planning with Ram?"

Heather huffed, looking away, "Yes, you bitch."

"You wouldn't" Veronica smirked

"Oh? Why the fuck not? You know I was right! It was my fucking joke- he just _fucking-_ "

Heather's rant was cut off by the taller girl's lips meeting her own and lithe arms lazily wrapping around her waist, it was stifling, but she quickly reciprocated. Heather instinctively leaned into the hand that found itself in her hair, slowly stroking the back of her hair; she smiled a little into it, lightly biting Veronica's lower lip - eliciting a tiny sigh from her. Eventually, they parted - breathing was important. Plus, seeing the pink dusted on Heather's cheeks was definitely worth it for Veronica. 

"You okay, Heather?" She teased.

"Just get to my Jeep."

_Crisis definitely averted._

**Author's Note:**

> So i also did a reverse akko and diana thing.. whoop  
> if anyone actually enjoyed this epitome of my mental breakdown as a person, i might continue it someday  
> (she says when she hasn't updated her other stories yet)  
> This is just my answer to writers block - weird af out of place au's.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
